


EPISODE ONE: "Knowledge"

by gaypetersimmonds



Series: Skam Brighton: Season Four [2]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Canon Jewish Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon Trans Character, Episode 1, Gen, Skam Season 4, also for a lot of sex jokes. they're 16/17 year olds. let them be., also sneaking birthday surprises into school, also there's a cat stan custard, also uh tw for underage drinking and drug use!, and just when you thought it couldn't get more british we got a fish n chip shop babey!, bree makes an Edgy Joke, but also please stay inside in real life this is a fictional series please, catholic time! emo time! girl time!, i'm repping the REAL brit teen culture - talking about jacqueline wilson and how it made you lgbt, they're teen they're fun they have CAKE, tw for brief abortion mention in clip 3, we're back babey!, we're partying lads double aries time!!!!1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds
Summary: Brianna Holland has shit sorted. Every part of her is neatly boxed off from the other, from her working class mother, annoyingly perfect step-family, and overwhelming pressure to ace her A-Levels, to her awesome best friends, expertly curated Instagram, and endless hours of drinking that result in random regrettable hook-ups.The ups stay up for all to see, and the downs are covered up. But the different parts of her life are starting to threaten to break down the walls that she’s spent years building up, and if secrets from any side come out, Brianna’s life would be over.As her past keeps coming back to haunt her, and the future gets bleaker every day, she’s going to fight harder than ever to show everyone how goddamn happy she is. Because she is happy. Right?FIRST CLIP: "Walk of Shame"
Relationships: Aurora "Rori" Chan/Nick Braxton, Elizabeth "Liz" Tudor/James Cohen, Sandy Neuman/Esther Montner
Series: Skam Brighton: Season Four [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681366
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. CLIP ONE: "Walk of Shame"

**SUNDAY, APRIL 5TH, 12:02**

INT. CHAPEL

_“Hail Mary, Gentle Woman” by The Cathedral Singers_ plays as we slowly walk down the aisle of the church, which is semi-filled with families and old people. 

We then flash to a flashy neon-lit party, seemingly thousands of bodies dancing around, all so close together, but we’re so far away, all of them a blur together. 

Back to the church, all is calm and all is bright. We see ALISTAIR sitting with a man - PATRICK FLETCHER - and a worried looking woman - AUDREY HOLLAND, a large empty space beside AUDREY, which she keeps glancing at. 

Back to the party, everyone is drinking, smoking, and then foam spills over all of them, as they all cheer, happily drowning in it, as we see someone coughing it up, vomiting into the corner.

Back to the chapel, as ALISTAIR takes his phone out of his blazer pockets and texts BRIANNA: “where are you????”. The camera keeps going down the aisle and reaches the altar, spinning around to show the PRIEST standing there, smiling like he knows everything, and the hymn abruptly stops.

INT. JOSH’S BEDROOM, JOSH’S HOUSE

_“R U Mine?” by Arctic Monkey_ s plays as we see BRIANNA lying, naked, messy haired, makeup smudged, under a duvet in a bed next to a much less messed up white guy - JOSH WOODS. Her eyes open on the first beat of the music, no idea where she is.

She properly wakes up, rubbing her eyes, wiping a yawn from her mouth, and looks over at JOSH. She takes a moment, and then realises. She groans, throwing her head back and pinching the bridge of her nose, and sits up, immediately hunching over.

She picks her dress from last night off of the floor and slips it back on, quickly getting out of the bed. She tiptoes around JOSH’s many clothes, and trips over her own shoes. She winces, but JOSH stays asleep. She picks them, and a bra and underwear, up and walks out.

INT. BATHROOM, JOSH’S HOUSE

BRIANNA walks in, closing the door behind herself quietly and looks into the mirror. She sighs and washes the makeup off of her face in the sink, bored with this old routine, then drying her face with one hand as she brushed her hair with the other.

She smooths her hair out with her hands, her expression completely blank as she looks at her face in the mirror. She wipes something invisible off of her bottom lip, and then looks down at her body - the dress slipping off of her. She adjusts it back on and looks into the mirror, putting on her brave bitch face - the BRIANNA HOLLAND we all know and love.

EXT. STREET

BRIANNA walks down the street, her shoes now on her feet, a purse in her hand, as she avoids looking at anyone around her, keeping her head high.

She takes her phone out of her purse and looks at many missed texts from the GIRL SQUAD - “Guys I lost my purse, have any of you seen it????" "It's with me, it's okay.” “has anyone seen bree?????” “i think she went home with that uni guy.” - and several from ALISTAIR - “where are you????” “saying you’re with the girls only works as an excuse so many times.”

She rolls her eyes and opens the GIRL SQUAD group chat, sending a quick message of “i’m good, on my way home now, totally blacked out last night though, so yall know it was good ;)”. She’s not smiling, she looks like she wants to tear her skin off.

She pulls her dress down a bit, to cover more of her thighs as she passes by a pub, a group of mid 40s men sitting on one of the outside tables. They all stare at her, looking her up and down, and she glares back at them. One of the MEN turns to the others.

MAN  
[through a cough] Walk of shame.

The MEN all laugh a bit as BRIANNA walks past quicker, her face changing to show her fear, putting her phone back in her purse and wrapping her arms around herself, not because she’s cold, but so no one looks at her.

She walks past a pair of late 20s women, who stare at her and scoff. She glares back at them, the same way she glared at the men, and they whisper to each other bitchily.

BRIANNA rolls her eyes again, and keeps on walking, so fast it’s almost a jog, trying to blend into a crowd that isn’t there. She turns a corner, and we pan away.

INT. CHURCH

Everyone is standing up, books in their hands, as the PRIEST leads them in prayer.

PRIEST  
I confess…

PRIEST and CROWD  
To almighty God, and to you, my brothers and sisters, that I have greatly sinned.

The door at the back creaks open, and everyone pauses and turns to watch BRIANNA quickly walk in. BRIANNA joins in the prayer and she speed-walks down the aisle and slides in next to AUDREY, haphazardly blessing herself.

PRIEST, CROWD and BRIANNA  
In my thoughts and in my words, in what I have done and in what I have failed to do. Through my fault, through my fault, through my most grievous fault, therefore I ask blessed Mary ever-Virgin, all the Angels and Saints, and you, my brothers and sisters, to pray for me to the Lord our God. Amen.

BRIANNA nods, looking over at AUDREY, who’s avoiding looking at BRIANNA - PATRICK staring ahead at the altar and ALISTAIR looking at his feet.

PRIEST  
Please be seated.

Everyone sits down, BRIANNA a bit too late, nervously letting out a breath as she brushes her hair behind her ears, looking ahead to the altar.


	2. CLIP TWO: "Happy Bree-thday"

**MONDAY, APRIL 6TH, 08:53**

INT. HALLWAY, BACA

BRIANNA walks down the middle of the hallway, keeping her head held high as she passes people by, not bothering to even look at them, far above all of it. 

She turns a corner and sees ESTHER, SANDY, RORI and LIZ standing by a windowsill, an obvious cake box in ESTHER’s hands. BRIANNA laughs, smirking, as SANDY looks and sees her.

SANDY  
Shit, guys, hide it!

Everyone panics, and LIZ throws her jacket on top of the box, BRIANNA walking towards them.

ESTHER  
It doesn’t even cover it!

LIZ  
Sorry, what was I meant to do?

BRIANNA reaches them, and they all smile awkwardly at her.

BRIANNA  
Hey. What do you have there, Esther?

ESTHER’s open mouthed for a second, as SANDY and RORI fail to hide their laughter.

ESTHER  
Jacket?

BRIANNA laughs, nodding, clearly not believing it.

BRIANNA  
Nice. 

SANDY  
[trying to distract her] Yeah, um, anyways, can you guys believe Jacqueline Wilson came out?

ESTHER  
Yeah, absolutely. _Candyfloss_ made me a lesbian.

BRIANNA nods, laughing, going along with it.

BRIANNA  
I was a _The Illustrated Mum_ and _Lola Rose_ stan.

SANDY  
Depressing! But also same. Also _Cookie_ was great.

BRIANNA nods, in a thank you and agreement.

RORI  
I liked the _Hetty Feathers_!

ESTHER  
Het rights!

BRIANNA laughs quieter than the others, looking away for a moment.

LIZ  
Okay, this is fun, and I loved _My Sister Jodie_ , but that's not just a jacket!

She pulls the jacket off, and they all stare at the plain white cake box in bemusement.

BRIANNA  
Wow. Nice cardboard.

RORI  
Open it!

BRIANNA smiles, laughing a little, and opens it to see a white cake with red icing around the sides - on top of it are the words “HAPPY BIRTHDAY BREE!” in bright red, the same red as BRIANNA’s current lipstick, which smiles even wider.

BRIANNA  
That’s so cool!

RORI  
I ordered it!

SANDY  
It’s red velvet and buttery, creamy shit.

LIZ  
Buttercream?

SANDY  
Yeah!

They all laugh a little, and RORI pulls out a knife. LIZ turns to her and screams, surprised, and then starts to laugh, everyone joining in.

LIZ  
I thought you were a murderer or something!

RORI  
I’m not!

LIZ  
But you could be!

RORI walks towards her with the knife, and LIZ uses her jacket as a protective shield, batting her away, and SANDY jumps out of the way.

SANDY  
Watch the bloody 15 pound cake!

BRIANNA  
 _15 pounds?!_ Hello?

LIZ shrugs.

LIZ  
It’s a cake.

BRIANNA  
Jesus, better be made of fucking gold.

RORI starts to cut the cake, into 5 small-ish parts. She hands them out to the girls, as all of the people around them look to them, waiting to be offered something. BRIANNA glares at them all, and they all look away, talking to their friends, and BRIANNA bites into her slice of cake.

She looks over at ESTHER, sitting up on the windowsill and putting the cake box beside her, as SANDY holds her cake up in cheers to BRIANNA, who does it back, and looks to LIZ and RORI, who are taking small bites together, staying close.

SANDY  
Happy birthday, Bree!

ESTHER, RORI and LIZ  
Happy birthday!

BRIANNA  
Please don’t sing.

SANDY  
I’d never submit you to that, girl.

BRIANNA smiles, as a hum of “Happy Birthday” is heard in the distance. BRIANNA sighs and turns around to see ALISTAIR strolling up to them, a smile on his face as he reaches them.

ALISTAIR  
Hello my loves!

The girls all make noises of greeting, their mouths full, except for BRIANNA, who just stares ahead, taking a big bite.

ALISTAIR  
And happy Bree-thday!

RORI, SANDY, ESTHER and LIZ laugh, BRIANNA forcing a smile as she swallows.

BRIANNA  
Oh, I hate that!

ALISTAIR  
Thanks, I try!

The others laugh like it's all a joke, but ALISTAIR and BRIANNA are staring each other down, like they already had this exchange before.

SANDY  
You want some cake, Al?

ALISTAIR  
No thanks, I don't really like cake.

The others all gasp and look at him, all attention turned, BRIANNA stepping back a bit.

LIZ  
How can you not like cake?

RORI  
It's red velvet!

ALISTAIR  
That's a fabric, not a flavour.

ESTHER  
It's just chocolate with red food colouring.

ALISTAIR  
So a liar?

They all laugh a little, except for BRIANNA, who is leaning against the wall and eating the last of her cake, all smiles gone, eternally sighing.

SANDY  
Are you sure, though?

ALISTAIR  
Yeah, Sandy, I just don't like the texture.

LIZ and RORI nod, looking like they completely understand, as ESTHER just keeps eating.

SANDY  
Okay!

BRIANNA  
Any reason for your visit, _Alec?_

ALISTAIR looks thrown off for a moment, as BRIANNA sticks her chin out, tough.

ALISTAIR  
Just wanted to say happy birthday, that's all.

She puts on a dazzling fake smile, happy to have the GIRLS's eyes back on her.

BRIANNA  
Thanks. Don't you have class?

ALISTAIR scoff-laughs, a joke prepared.

ALISTAIR  
Don't _you?_

BRIANNA  
[sarcastic] Ha ha, fuck off.

He salutes at her, and waltzes off, the rest of the girls looking over at BRIANNA, being silent for a second.

BRIANNA  
What? He was being annoying, right?

They all look away, too awkward to speak, shrugging a bit, finishing their cakes. BRIANNA laughs, a bit nervous, trying to diffuse the tension.

BRIANNA  
How about some more cake, yeah?

ESTHER nods and opens the cake box again, BRIANNA still laughing a little as RORI cuts into the word "BREE".


	3. CLIP THREE: "The Cheek On You"

**TUESDAY, APRIL 7TH, 17:02**

_“All I Really Want" by Alanis Morrisette_ plays as we go along the late afternoon streets of Brighton, suburban and average, graffiti littering the walls, litter littering the streets, people milling about in their everyday ways.

INT. FRONT HALL, BRIANNA'S HOUSE

As the lyrics begin, BRIANNA walks in through the front door, earbuds in, slinging her school bag off of her back and into her hand as she yawns, CUSTARD THE CAT appearing at her feet, slinking over to rub up against her.

She smiles and bends down, petting him with both hands behind his ears as he rubs against her legs, very fond of her. She gives him a kiss on the back, and stands back up, walking through a door, CUSTARD lying down next to her bag.

INT. LIVING ROOM

BRIANNA walks into the living room, where PATRICK is sitting on the sofa, in an Asda uniform, watching a game show on the television. He looks up at her, opening his mouth to say something, but she’s out the other door before he can. He sighs, unfortunately used to it.

INT. KITCHEN

BRIANNA walks into the empty kitchen, past the oven that’s overdue a cleaning, and opens a cabinet. It’s empty. She sighs and goes to the sink, taking a glass out and rinsing it. She then fills it with water and begins to drink, leaning against the sink.

She looks around at the room, at the peeling paint on the walls, at the photographs lining a mantle - young BRIANNAs, wide-eyed, wide smiled, with her mother, and some pictures of PATRICK and ALISTAIR. There are none of BRIANNA now. BRIANNA now takes another sip, swirling the water around in her mouth.

She takes her phone out of her pocket, pausing her music, and the second she unlocks her phone, there’s a yell.

AUDREY [O.S.]  
Brianna!

BRIANNA sighs, swallowing her water.

BRIANNA  
What?

AUDREY [O.S.]  
Come here!

BRIANNA groans, putting her phone in her pocket, and puts her glass back in the sink, walking out the door.

INT. LIVING ROOM

BRIANNA walks in.

PATRICK  
Bri--

BRIANNA walks straight out, not even looking at him.

INT. FRONT HALL

BRIANNA walks in to see AUDREY standing with her arms crossed in front of BRIANNA’s abandoned schoolbag. CUSTARD is sitting on the stairs.

BRIANNA  
What?

AUDREY  
What do you call this?

AUDREY points at the schoolbag with her toe and BRIANNA sighs, tilting her head up.

BRIANNA  
Sorry, I forgot.

AUDREY  
You can't just "forget", you have to be--

BRIANNA  
I know, I know.

She picks up her bag.

BRIANNA  
There. All done.

AUDREY sighs, but smiles anyway.

AUDREY  
The cheek on you.

BRIANNA shrugs, smiling.

AUDREY  
Oh, did you hear the news?

BRIANNA  
What news?

AUDREY  
Your cousin's pregnant. 

BRIANNA  
Really? Which one?

AUDREY  
Marlene.

BRIANNA's eyes go wide and she lets out a laugh of shock.

BRIANNA  
Marlene? But she's younger than _me_. 

AUDREY  
I know, I know, but… You know, life goes on. You should congratulate her.

BRIANNA laughs.

BRIANNA  
Yeah, "Hey Marlene, congrats on the upcoming abortion!".

AUDREY's mouth falls open, stern.

AUDREY  
Brianna Jordan Holland! That is a terrible thing to say!

BRIANNA  
What? It's true.

AUDREY  
It's a terrible thing, to give a baby up.

AUDREY folds her arms, looking away from BRIANNA, upset, so BRIANNA nods, backing off.

BRIANNA  
Sorry Mum.

AUDREY  
It's alright, pet, just… Go on up and do your homework. I'll get your father--

BRIANNA  
 _Patrick._

AUDREY glares at her, continuing.

AUDREY  
To start the dinner soon.

BRIANNA nods and turns to go up the stairs, CUSTARD and her bag coming along behind her. AUDREY watches her go up with an expression of "oh, _kids"_ on her face.

INT. LANDING

BRIANNA reaches the top of the stairs, ignoring loud muffled conversation from one room, and opens a door immediately to her left, throwing her bag in and CUSTARD walking on in, followed by BRIANNA. 

INT. BRIANNA'S ROOM

It's a small room, but it's very BRIANNA - messy, covered in various books and drawings, pinned all over the walls, sketchbooks littering the ground, pencils positively everywhere. CUSTARD lies down in a small bed at the foot of BRIANNA’s unmade one.

BRIANNA flops down onto her bed, and sits back up. She pulls a sketchbook out from underneath her and throws it onto her desk. She lies down and takes her phone out of her pocket, putting her headphones back in, but before she can do anything else--

JAKE [O.S.]  
Seriously. Classes at that school are so _long_.

BRIANNA groans - used to this and _sick_ of it.

ALISTAR [O.S.]  
Jacob, three hours of sociology has to be illegal.

JAKE [O.S.]  
[laughing] It’s longer than my-- 

BRIANNA covers her head with her pillow.

ALISTAIR [O.S.]  
Yes, Jacob, it’s bigger than your penis. Yes, you’re-- [starts to laugh] Yes, you’re hilarious.

BRIANNA sits up, throwing her pillow to the side, and marches out of her room, the laughter continuing.

INT. LANDING

BRIANNA walks quickly across the hallway and knocks aggressively on ALISTAIR’s door.

ALISTAIR [O.S.]  
Oh shit. [louder] What?

BRIANNA  
Can you two stop fucking for two seconds, I'm trying to do homework!

ALISTAIR [O.S.]  
We’re also doing homework, Bree! Platonically! Sorry!

JAKE [O.S.]  
Just chatting too. Just put some headphones on!

BRIANNA sighs, folding her arms.

BRIANNA  
Just stop being such... Such fucking boys!

ALISTAIR [O.S.]  
Kind of impossible, but okay!

BRIANNA groans loudly, deliberately, rolling her eyes and walking away.

ALISTAIR [O.S.]  
Goodbye, Brianna, lovely chat! 

JAKE laughs a little, BRIANNA walking into her room and slamming the door behind her.

INT. BRIANNA’S ROOM

_“All I Really Want” by Alanis Morrisette_ continues playing as BRIANNA puts her headphones back in, sticking her phone down her shirt so it stays in her bra, and she has use of both hands.

She sits down at her desk and takes the closest sketchbook, opening it to a half empty page. On the bottom half of it is what could be a castle or a ruin - it's highly realistic and regal, but each pencil line has a hint of tragedy. She grabs a pencil, closes her eyes for a minute to think, and begins to work on the top of it, as we look closely at the rest of her art.

The walls and desk and bedside table are all covered in drawings, none on the floor - all of them are of clothes and buildings, all strange and beautiful and completely original. We see some of the costume designs from Grease, some for more modern and edgy clothes, and the buildings - simultaneously modern and vintage, a sort of timeless height to all of them. There's eraser marks around all of them, the lines a bit messy, but it's so charming, so BRIANNA.

BRIANNA, at her desk, begins to transform the base she has into a towering church, with a long tower at the front, gothically sharp, and a threatening spire, with a realistic and bloody corpse hanging on the cross, but the doors are warm and welcoming, wide open and waiting, nothing inside yet.

She adds a path leading up to the door, gentle grass on the sides of it. On the left, a massive apple tree, with only one apple. As she shades in the bark of the tree, she carves in the word “knowledge”, smiling to herself, lost in the lines, as she hums along to the song.


	4. CLIP FOUR: "We'll See"

**THURSDAY, APRIL 9TH, 12:14**

INT. FISH AND CHIP SHOP

BRIANNA stands in line, a WOMAN in front of her, waiting for her food to come. BRIANNA takes out her phone and opens her group chat with the GIRL SQUAD, where a list of their orders are, followed by messages of thanks. The last one, from SANDY says “at least you get out of school for us!”.

SERVER [O.S.]  
Next!

The WOMAN walks past BRIANNA and out the door, as BRIANNA steps ahead, facing the guy she woke up next to on Sunday morning.

JOSH  
Brianna! Hi.

BRIANNA’s panicking, her eyes wide, but she’s desperately trying not to show it.

BRIANNA  
Oh! Hi. Josh, right?

JOSH  
Josh!

BRIANNA  
Josh, right, right…

JOSH laughs awkwardly, still smiling widely.

JOSH  
Uh, what can I do for you?

BRIANNA  
[reading off of her phone] Can I get two things of battered fish, two battered sausages, one large chip with salt and vinegar and one large chip without?

JOSH  
You must be hungry.

BRIANNA laughs a little, making JOSH smile wider.

JOSH  
Coming right up!

He smiles and turns around, setting off to work, and BRIANNA looks back down at her phone, going into the camera. She steps back a bit, leaning against the window, and takes a picture of JOSH from the side, as he fries the chips, and sends the picture to the group chat.

She gets a “???” from SANDY, a “Who is that?????” from LIZ, and a “why are we seeing this oily man??” from ESTHER. 

She sends back a “it’s the guy i hooked up with on saturday” and gets back a shocked face emoji from RORI, and LIZ saying “Oh my God, he looks 30!!”. BRIANNA says “lmao i know right?”.

SANDY sends “he literally looks like he just went swimming in that fryer, is he OK?” and BRIANNA smirks, sending back “that’s not the only thing he’s swimming in ahaha”. LIZ responds “Are… you talking about your ejaculatory juices?”

RORI sends “LIZ NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN” and SANDY sends “ASDCFVGBVFCD LIZ I HATE YOUUUUU” and ESTHER says “YOU’RE BOTH TERRIBLE, THIS IS WHY I’M BIPHOBIC.”

BRIANNA laughs a little, and ESTHER sends another message saying “btw bree, we got the theatre booked for saturday afternoon for auditions”. BRIANNA smiles, her face lighting up, and calms herself, her fingers hovering over the keypad before typing out a casual “cool”. 

LIZ sends “And I thought Grease was risque……”, to which RORI replies “It’s Rent!!!”. BRIANNA says “rent is grease for pretentious white people” and SANDY replies “we live in Brighton, that show’s basically a look into our 20s. if it was the 80s and we all were sick”.

BRIANNA send back “rip to you but i’m different”. SANDY says “where are you gonna be then???”. BRIANNA sends back “idk. anywhere but here.”, and RORI send “But you better not leave us behind!!!!”

JOSH [O.S.]  
Two orders of battered fish, two battered sausages, one large chip with salt and vinegar and one large chip without for Miss Brianna!

BRIANNA quickly sends a "food's ready, i'll see you guys in a few", and looks up to see JOSH smiling with a large brown paper bag on the counter in front of him. She puts her phone in her pocket and walks ahead to take it, JOSH already beginning to speak

JOSH  
Hey, are you doing anything on Friday?

BRIANNA smiles tightly, shrugging apologetically.

BRIANNA  
Sorry, it’s my friend’s birthday. Big party.

JOSH  
Can I come?

BRIANNA  
Friends only, sorry.

She shrugs again, taking the bag.

JOSH  
Oh. Um, what about Saturday? 

BRIANNA  
Sorry, I have auditions for the school play.

BRIANNA takes out her purse and begins to look through it.

JOSH  
Oh! I’m studying to be a drama teacher, what show are you doing?

BRIANNA nods, not really paying attention as she looks down at the few notes and coins in her purse.

BRIANNA  
Um... Sorry, one sec, how much is this?

JOSH  
Oh, £23.50.

BRIANNA  
I... Shit, sorry, I only have twenty-one, I just-- Yeah, if you'll give me a sec, I can run and get more.

JOSH shakes his head.

JOSH  
No, it's all good, I'll pay the rest.

BRIANNA looks at him, eyebrows raised, completely confused.

BRIANNA  
Why?

JOSH  
It's only £2.50, I'm sure I'll survive losing it.

BRIANNA  
Oh, well, thanks. Seriously. And, um, to answer your question, we're doing Rent.

JOSH smiles.

JOSH  
Oh, I love Rent! My aunt was in the first ever performance of it here in Brighton. Is it just for students, or are the auditions open?

BRIANNA  
Uh, I don’t know.

JOSH  
Where are they happening?

BRIANNA  
Uh…

She looks around, trying to find someone else to distract him, but there’s no one else there.

JOSH  
Come on, I don’t bite.

BRIANNA  
It's at the Sallis Benney theatre.

JOSH smiles.

JOSH  
Cool. I’ll Google Maps it and be there.

BRIANNA’s eyes go wide - she didn't expect this at all - but she makes herself smile.

BRIANNA  
Cool. Can’t guarantee you’ll get in though.

JOSH  
Don’t worry, I’m very talented.

He winks, but his other eye closes as well, so it's just a very dramatic blink. BRIANNA is not impressed. She leaves the money she has on the counter and takes the bag.

BRIANNA  
I should go, my friends are waiting.

JOSH  
Wait.

He takes a pen from behind the counter and holds out his hand.

BRIANNA  
What?

JOSH  
Give me your arm.

BRIANNA  
[laughing] What?

JOSH reaches out and pulls her arm to him, her still laughing - not quite sure why she is - and he writes a phone number on her arm, clear as day, as she’s wearing a t-shirt.

BRIANNA  
What’s this?

JOSH  
National helpline for food poisoning.

BRIANNA raises her eyebrows at him and he smiles.

JOSH  
It’s my number. Ring me sometime.

BRIANNA laughs a little, and smiles sarcastically at him.

BRIANNA  
We’ll see.

JOSH smiles, pleased with himself, and BRIANNA takes her food and walks out, the doorbell ringing as it closes behind her.


	5. CLIP FIVE: "Teen Drug Epidemic"

**FRIDAY, APRIL 10TH, 19:53**

EXT. STREET

_“Kiwi” by Harry Styles_ plays as we see BRIANNA walking down the street on her own, a bottle of Vodka in one hand, a lit cigarette in the other. She smokes as she walks, forcing herself to smile, closing her eyes and building up her confidence. She inhales the smoke. She exhales.

INT. LIVING ROOM, JAMES’S APARTMENT

BRIANNA walks in, no cigarette, but she takes a mouthful of Vodka, the song still playing loudly. There are many people there, all bustling about, dancing, drinking, talking. On the sofas, in control of the situation, are JAMES, JAKE, THEO, NICK, RORI, ESTHER, SANDY, LIZ and ALISTAIR.

BRIANNA watches them all talking, laughing, happy enough without her, and takes another swig of Vodka, a wide smile as she walks up to them.

BRIANNA  
Hey bitches!

They all make a noise of greeting, NICK standing up and going over to her, putting an arm around her.

NICK  
Happy birthday, twin.

BRIANNA  
Happy birthday, twin.

They kiss each other on the cheek.

BRIANNA  
Even though we were born, like, a week apart.

NICK  
Don’t ruin the magic, baby.

BRIANNA laughs, NICK still leaning on her.

NICK  
So, the whole gang’s here! Where’s the presents?

JAMES pulls a shopping bag out from behind the sofa and puts it in his lap.

BRIANNA  
Went all out, huh?

RORI  
It’s what’s inside that counts!

THEO  
That’s what she said.

LIZ  
Yeah, it’s literally what she _just_ said. And how is that even sexual?

THEO looks pointedly at NICK’s crotch.

SANDY  
 _Moving swiftly on_ , open them!

ESTHER  
Yay, consumerism!

JAMES opens the bag and holds it out, shaking it. BRIANNA closes her eyes, looking away, and dips her hand in, SANDY and JAKE hitting their thighs in a drum roll. She pulls out something badly wrapped in pink tissue paper. She blinks at it.

RORI  
i wrapped it! Chose the colour myself!

BRIANNA  
Looks amazing, babes.

Generic dance music starts to play as she opens it, tearing the paper apart and letting it fall to the floor, to reveal a box of Vagisil. BRIANNA looks up at the GIRL SQUAD, who are all giggling together, as NICK laughs loudly at BRIANNA, who’s smiling to hide her disappointment.

NICK  
Aw, that’s a good one!

BRIANNA  
Thanks guys! Really needed this!

LIZ  
[through laughter] You’re welcome!

BRIANNA  
Which one of you bought it?

The GIRL SQUAD all point at JAMES.

BRIANNA  
Why the fuck?

JAMES winks at LIZ, who smiles, hiding her face in her hands.

JAMES  
Well, I was told if I did it, I would get--

BRIANNA  
Never mind! [to NICK] Your turn. Hopefully you get a voucher for a free vasectomy.

NICK  
Thanks, sweetheart.

BRIANNA fake smiles at him, quickly glancing over at RORI, who’s bouncing both of her legs quickly. BRIANNA makes eye contact with her and smiles genuinely, and RORI smiles back, still a bit apprehensive.

NICK [O.S.]  
Oh, nice!

BRIANNA looks over and NICK’s holding a box of pastel pink hair dye. He runs a hand through his hair.

NICK  
Needed my roots done. How’d you know?

THEO  
Uh, you don’t fucking shut up about it.

NICK  
Oh yeah!

NICK reaches in and picks out another badly wrapped present. BRIANNA leans on his shoulder as he opens it, revealing a bottle of lube. RORI laughs nervously, looking quickly over at the others.

NICK  
Nice!

RORI  
[still laughing] I didn’t know we were getting it!

JAKE  
It’s a boys’ present! From the boys!

He holds both hands up and THEO and JAMES high five him, ALISTAIR awkwardly raises his arms and cheering as NICK laughs. As this happens, BRIANNA reaches into the bag and pulls out the last present, quickly opening it to show a box of condoms.

BRIANNA  
Wow.

LIZ  
Just so you can be safe!

BRIANNA  
Wait, how’d you know I’d get this one?

They all look at each other.

SANDY  
Honestly, we just bunged them all in and hoped for the best!

BRIANNA laughs a little, trying hard to hide her disappointment.

BRIANNA  
Okay, did y’all run to fucking Superdrug ten minutes before the party started?

ALISTAIR  
Of course not!

BRIANNA braces herself.

ALISTAIR  
We went to Boots, only the best for you.

Everyone laughs, except for BRIANNA, who just rolls her eyes. ALISTAIR looks at her and raises his eyebrows like “what?”. BRIANNA rolls her eyes again, and ALISTAIR rolls his eyes, looking eerily like her.

NICK  
Wait, legit?

JAMES shrugs, putting the plastic bag - which obviously says “BOOTS” on the front - back behind his sofa.

NICK  
James, you lazy slut!

ESTHER gasps, beginning to laugh and everyone looks at her.

ESTHER  
Sorry, just… You guys know Percy Jackson, right?

JAMES  
Yeah, he’s literally the American me, why?

ESTHER  
So I did cosplay stuff for that on Instagram when I was, like, eleven, and there was drama over someone having an original character who looked like Annabeth, and I commented on art of them “this isn’t Annabeth”, and someone responded: “It comes up when you search Annabeth, you lazy slut!” and I think about it _every fucking day_.

Everyone laughs, including ESTHER, whose face is a little red.

BRIANNA  
But you’re not a lazy slut. You’re an active virgin.

ESTHER  
Rude!

LIZ  
But true.

ESTHER  
Oh, you have _one_ orgasm and now suddenly--

LIZ  
Shut up!

LIZ, ESTHER, SANDY and RORI all laugh a little, BRIANNA happily joining in, as the BOY SQUAD begin their own separate conversation.

RORI  
Oh shit, I almost forgot, Esther, where’d you put the brownies?

ESTHER  
They’re in my bag.

BRIANNA  
What brownies?

SANDY  
 _Weed_ brownies. With weed in them.

BRIANNA  
Yeah, I guessed.

LIZ  
They’re for Nick. 

ESTHER  
And us. 

RORI  
For once I’m gonna thank God for Brighton’s weed problem--

ESTHER  
For making buses smell like shit?

LIZ  
Oh, _that’s_ what that is! I thought that was just how buses smelled.

BRIANNA  
Wow, you go on buses? I didn't know the upper middle class could.

LIZ rolls her eyes good-naturedly.

RORI  
Yeah, me too, for a while. Well, thank God for Kyle Whiskers having _super_ cheap prices.

SANDY  
Yay, teen drug epidemic!

LIZ  
It’s only _technically_ a drug.

SANDY  
I’m not letting that shit fuck with my head, sorry.

LIZ  
That’s okay.

BRIANNA  
Yeah, we’re not gonna shove you in a locker for not “doing a weed”.

SANDY  
I’ll shove _you_ in a locker for crimes!

They all laugh a little, and BRIANNA sets the two boxes down.

SANDY  
Bree, it was just a joke, don’t be upset.

BRIANNA laughs a little, a bit confused.

BRIANNA  
I’m not! I just want to get a drink.

ESTHER  
You came in with a bottle of Vodka.

BRIANNA holds the bottle upside down, nothing coming out - cue laughter. She smiles, leaving it on top of the boxes, and walks away, her smile falling the second her back is turned.

She walks quickly through the crowd, pushing past people dancing and talking to get to the kitchen as fast as possible.

INT. KITCHEN

BRIANNA walks in to the much less crowded kitchen and goes over to the fridge, opens it and takes out a can of beer. She immediately opens in and drinks it quickly, tilting her head all the way back. 

She gulps and gulps until she starts to choke, leaning forward and coughing, shaking her head quickly as someone comes up behind her and slaps her on the back, making her yelp with pain as she stops choking.

ANNABELL [O.S.]  
Sorry!

BRIANNA turns around to see ANNABELL YORK, and both of their eyes widen with realisation at the same time.

ANNABELL  
Brianna. Hey.

BRIANNA smiles, nervous.

BRIANNA  
Yeah, hi.

ANNABELL  
It’s been a while.

BRIANNA  
Yeah, haven’t seen you in forever.

ANNABELL  
How are you doing?

BRIANNA nods, trying not to look as awkward and nervous as she feels.

BRIANNA  
Uh, good, yeah, good, yourself?

ANNABELL  
Yeah, good… Um, what are you doing here?

BRIANNA  
Best mate’s birthday. Combined with my own.

ANNABELL  
Oh! Happy birthday!

BRIANNA  
Thanks. Um, what are you doing here?

ANNABELL  
Guy from the support group invited me. Forget his name.

BRIANNA nods, tucking her hair behind her ears, trying to act casual.

BRIANNA  
Yeah, yeah. How’s everyone doing there?

ANNABELL  
Good. Dean’s with me tonight.

BRIANNA laughs a little, and ANNABELL joins in, the ice melting.

BRIANNA  
 _Dean?_

ANNABELL points to the corner, where an Arab guy - DEAN TURNER - is sitting, holding a beer.

BRIANNA  
Jesus Christ, he’s got a fucking moustache.

ANNABELL  
I know, right? I keep telling him to shave it, ‘cause it looks like a rat climbed onto his face, had a baby, and ran away.

BRIANNA laughs loudly, throwing her head back, ANNABELL looking pleased with themself.

BRIANNA  
God, you’re right.

ANNABELL  
Yeah, I am. Oh, by the way, just so you know, I’m non-binary.

BRIANNA nods.

ANNABELL  
Um, yeah, I use they/them, just so you know.

BRIANNA  
Okay. Cool.

ANNABELL  
Cool. Cool, cool, cool, cool.

An awkward pause with BRIANNA awkwardly nodding extends to an awkward silence. ANNABELL reaches past BRIANNA and takes a beer out, holding it up to BRIANNA in a cheers.

BRIANNA  
Don’t choke.

ANNABELL laughs a little.

ANNABELL  
Okay.

BRIANNA awkwardly laughs a little back.

BRIANNA  
Yeah.

ANNABELL takes a comically slow sip, making BRIANNA laugh, as RORI comes up to them, leaning on the kitchen counter.

RORI  
Hey!

BRIANNA  
Hey Rori.

RORI  
Who’s this?

ANNABELL  
Annabell.

They hold out their hand and RORI looks at it for a moment, and then shakes it, BRIANNA looking between the two of them nervously, not liking seeing her two worlds collide, but she doesn’t know what to do about it.

RORI  
Nice to meet you, I love your hair.

ANNABELL  
Oh, thanks, I love your dress.

RORI  
Thanks! This is going to sound weird, but I feel like I know you from somewhere.

ANNABELL smiles, tired, used to this, and puts on a pretty smile, holding their skirt out with their hands, like a princess.

ANNABELL  
Snow White, right?

RORI  
Yes! I had to take my little brothers to go see it. You were really good.

ANNABELL returns to normal, smiling.

ANNABELL  
Thanks. I take pretty much any job I can get, you know, for the _experience_.

RORI looks at BRIANNA with a grin, and BRIANNA subtly shakes her head, but RORI doesn't catch on.

RORI  
You should totally audition for our theatre group’s production of Rent!

ANNABELL  
[to BRIANNA] _You’re_ into theatre?

BRIANNA shrugs, laughing loudly to mask her panic.

RORI

She was Rizzo!

ANNABELL  
Yeah, I see it.

BRIANNA nods, still laughing, painfully awkward.

BRIANNA  
Thanks.

ANNABELL  
Nice! And I’ll totally be there, I love Rent.

BRIANNA looks down, her eyes wide, no idea what to do or say to stop this.

RORI  
Great! What’s your Insta, I’ll DM you the details.

ANNABELL  
Just Annabell York, with an underscore at the end.

RORI  
Great!

ANNABELL smiles, holding their beer up in a cheers to BRIANNA, and walks over to DEAN. BRIANNA looks at RORI with panicked eyes, and RORI holds her hands up in defense.

RORI  
What?

BRIANNA  
Why did you do that?

RORI  
I was just talking to her and she seemed nice!

BRIANNA  
They.

RORI  
Shit, sorry, they.

BRIANNA rolls her eyes, folding her arms as RORI bites her lip, trying to make everything better.

RORI  
Just-- They were really good when I saw them, and we could use someone like that.

BRIANNA  
I know, but…

BRIANNA trails off, knowing what she wants to say, but she can’t say it.

RORI  
Do… you know them?

BRIANNA  
No, just... You know. We have a good group, we shouldn't really be allowing any more people.

RORI  
Why not?

BRIANNA shrugs.

RORI  
Were you going to…?

BRIANNA looks at RORI, who shrugs, not able to say what’s next. She lets out a quick laugh.

BRIANNA  
Was I gonna fuck them?

RORI  
I’m just wondering. I-- I don’t think I blew any of your chances.

BRIANNA sighs, and then looks at RORI - really looks at her. RORI’s scared, and BRIANNA's angst falls with a breath.

BRIANNA  
I-- I’m sorry for being a bitch. I’m just tired. Long week, you know?

RORI nods.

RORI  
A-Levels are a bitch, not you.

BRIANNA nods, taking another can out of the fridge.

BRIANNA  
You can say that again.

BRIANNA hands the can to RORI, who opens it, and BRIANNA takes the can she choked on.

BRIANNA  
Let’s just get fucking plastered.

RORI  
Hell yeah!

They clink their cans together and they down them quickly, BRIANNA finishing first and raises her fists in victory, RORI laughing as _“Chandelier” by Sia_ begins to play.

INT. LIVING ROOM

BRIANNA and RORI walk back in in slow motion, each with a wine bottle in hand. BRIANNA flips her hair over her shoulder and smiles at RORI, who smiles back.

They walk over to the rest of their friends, who have broken out the weed brownies and are (mostly) all eating them. RORI opens her wine and pours some into the cup that SANDY is holding, SANDY smiling gratefully as BRIANNA begins to down her own bottle, her eyes closed, head tilted back.

When she looks back, NICK’s hand is extended to her, a line of white powder on his pointer finger. BRIANNA smiles and bends down, inhaling it deeply into her nose, her eyes closed.

She stands straight again, everything going back to normal speed as she wipes her nose, and looks at her friends, all talking together, most of them drinking or eating a brownie. Except for ALISTAIR, who’s sitting in the corner, staring at BRIANNA, concerned. He mouths something, but it's unclear. BRIANNA sticks her tongue out at him, smiling, and twirls into the middle of the room.

She raises her arms above her head and begins to dance, mostly using her hips, just letting her body be free. But she isn’t free. She spins around to see a GUY with tattoo sleeves staring at her like a piece of meat. She smiles at him, a defence move, more scared than anything, and turns back around. 

ESTHER, SANDY, LIZ and RORI all get up and go over to her, joining in with the dancing, surrounding her like a barrier. BRIANNA takes LIZ’s hand and spins her, making her laugh as she stumbles into SANDY’s shoulder, who puts her arm around her. ESTHER awkwardly moves her arms as RORI laughs, putting her arms around BRIANNA.

RORI leans forward, close to BRIANNA's face and laughs at their dance, wasted as anything. BRIANNA stares at RORI in front of her, the multi-coloured lights reflecting off of her glittery face as she moves, and BRIANNA just _stares_. RORI opens her eyes, metting BRIANNA's gaze, and BRIANNA quickly looks away, laughing, looking over to NICK, who’s laughing with JAMES about something. BRIANNA's smile dims for a moment, guilty, and freezes still as she sees NICK handing JAMES a pill. She pulls away from RORI, the song quieting down a bit.

RORI  
What’s wrong, Bree?

BRIANNA  
Nothing.

RORI looks at her, pouting.

RORI  
Tell me.

BRIANNA  
Just… I forgot to do something earlier. But it’s fine. I-- I can do it tomorrow.

RORI  
Okay!

RORI shimmies her shoulders, using her hands to make BRIANNA copy her and BRIANNA laughs, trying to slip back into the good feeling she had, making herself smile. RORI spins around and starts to help ESTHER move her arms in a less awkward way, and BRIANNA tilts her head up to look at the ceiling, looking directly into the camera. She smiles.


	6. CLIP SIX: "The Party's Over"

**FRIDAY, APRIL 10TH, 23:59**

EXT. STREET

_“When The Party’s Over” by dodie_ plays as BRIANNA walks down a dark street, her high gone now. Her heels are in her hands, her phone in the other, her feet dragging across the pavement. Her eye makeup is smudged, so is her lipstick, but she looks too tired too care, yawning and delicately rubbing her eyes.

She just keeps quickly walking, staying close to the inside of the pavement, avoiding any passersby, focused on getting to her destination.

INT. FRONT HALL, BRIANNA’S HOUSE

She quietly walks in, on her tiptoes, as she silently shuts the front door. CUSTARD sits on the stairs, waiting for her. She smiles apologetically, and he runs up the stairs, BRIANNA following him, carefully silent.

INT. LANDING

BRIANNA tiptoes across the landing, going over to ALISTAIR’s door first. She pushes it open slightly and sees that he’s in his bed, in his pyjamas, scrolling through his phone with his headphones on. BRIANNA smiles a little, relieved, but then shakes it off, silently closing the door. 

She walks over to the bathroom door and walks in, CUSTARD waiting outside.

INT. BATHROOM

BRIANNA walks in and turns on the light, blinking to adjust her eyes. She grabs a handful of toilet paper and runs it under the tap, getting it damp, brushing her hair out of her face with her free hand.

She looks up at her reflection in the mirror and starts to wipe her makeup off, starting with her lips, leaving them still dark, and then going all around her face. She sighs and turns the toilet roll over, starting to rub at her eyes, spreading the makeup out rather than getting it off.

She looks at herself in the mirror, a mess that she’s too tired to fix. She throws the toilet paper into the toilet and walks out of the room, turning the light off.

INT. LANDING

She walks over to her own bedroom door and goes in, letting CUSTARD in with her.

INT. BRIANNA’S ROOM

BRIANNA walks in and puts her shoes on the ground, next to CUSTARD’s bed, which he happily climbs into. She takes her dress off, pushing it to the ground and stepping out of it like a second skin.

She goes over to her bed, plugs her phone in and leaves it on the bedside table, and climbs in, pulling her covers up to her chin and she rolls onto her side, closing her eyes.

We pan up to see the drawing of the church above her head, protecting her.

_ CUT TO END CREDITS AS THE SONG CONTINUES _

_ CUT TO BLACK _


End file.
